watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Yū Naruse
has been Tomoko Kuroki's best friend since middle school, and she often calls her "Mokocchi". Yū was an unfashionable girl, but she changed her looks before entering high school and has a boyfriend. Yū's boyfriend is a source of discontent for Tomoko. She is 15 years old at the start of WataMote and her birthday is March 3rd. She appears to be 5'4". She is the main character in the spin-off manga Watashi no Tomodachi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui. Overview Yū is Tomoko's best and possibly only friend. Initially a awkward looking girl, she enters high school with bleach blonde hair and larger breasts much to Tomoko's jealously. Despite her radical makeover and having a boyfriend, Yū still regards Tomoko as her best friend. She is the star of the 4-panel spin-off manga, TomoMote. Personality Yū is a naïve but very kind girl. Unlike most people who meet Tomoko, she is still unaware of Tomoko's perverted tendencies despite having known her since middle school. Yū has changed herself in many ways to fit in with her classmates, deciding that growing up and adjusting to society is better than falling behind. Although her appearance has changed, she still enjoys hobbies like watching anime and she still considers Tomoko her best friend. In more recent chapters she has become more assertive against Tomoko and makes the girl (as well as Kotomi) sing carols for an hour. Appearance. Before high school, Yū's outward middle school appearance was shown in WataMote Episode 13. She was surprisingly once a dorky looking girl, such as Tomoko herself, having long, black hair that reached her ankles with straight bangs held by long pigtails and square glasses. She also wore a sailor fuku outfit with a long skirt that reached her knees, showing that she had not exposed herself as much as she does now. According to Tomoko, Yū was also rather undeveloped in middle school, and claims both she and Yū were the same in chest size back then, only for Yū to develop larger breasts when she got to high school. When realizing that being less anti-social is for the better, Yū decides to change her looks to give off a better impression. When entering high school, Yū dyed her hair honey and got contacts just to "fit in with her classmates" much to Tomoko's shock. She wears a school uniform that consists of a white collared shirt with a green bow, a dark-brown skirt, and black thigh-high socks, giving an impression that she started to reveal more of herself when she got to high school, and is noticeably more developed. Tomoko even thought that Yū was trying to "seduce" her by wearing a mini skirt when they meet again after graduation. Yū has changed her appearance entirely, though hasn't mentioned it much. Tomoko also noted her new appearance as "slutty-looking". Anime Adaptation *Season 1: Episodes 02, 03, 04, 09, 12 Manga *Volume 01: Chapters 3, 8, *Volume 02: Chapters 12, 14 *Volume 03: Chapters 20, 21, 24, *Volume 04: Chapters 29, 30, 31, 33, 36, *Volume 05: Chapters 37, 46 *Volume 06: Chapters 47, 51, 54, Special, Omake *Volume 07: Chapters 56, 57, 62, 64, 65, Omake *Volume 08: Chapters 70, 71, 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 78, 83, 84, Special *Volume 10: Chapters 93, Special *Volume 11: Chapters 100, Special *Volume TBA: Chapters 110, 112, 113, 120, 121, 124, 130 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Tomoko and Yū have been best friends since middle school. They parted ways after graduation and now attend different high schools. They still remain close and make time to meet up occasionally. Unbeknown to Yū, Tomoko harbors some resentment toward her because of how much she has changed since middle school. Kotomi Komiyama Kotomi has known Yū since middle school. Yū treasures her relationship with Kotomi and was pleased to see her after they graduated middle school. Kotomi likes to hang out with Yū and decides to tolerate Tomoko's presence because of it. Trivia *She and Tomoko both enjoy anime and manga. *Chapter 100 hints that she lost her virginity during her second year of high school. *In Volume 11, in response to the challenge by Tomoko to buy a useless gift for Christmas in an outing with her, Tomoko, and Kotomi, she buys a pack of condoms. *According to Chapter 15 in TomoMote, Yū had a pet cat before this chapter. *The name of her hairstyle is a "bobcat"--ボブカット. Quotes *"Lucky, I wish I could've gone to the same high school as you, then we could've got to seen each other everyday..." - to Tomoko. Image gallery Image.jpg YuNaruse.jpg|Character Design Of Yū Naruse Yū Exam c110.png|Yū as a middle schooler stunned by the high school entrance exam. Yū_in_Middle_School.jpg|Yū in middle school as Tomoko recalls her YuNarusePanties.gif YuNaruseCake.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Major characters